


Bad Future

by shawnz0901



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901
Summary: Tom+Joe=A Baby





	Bad Future

**Author's Note:**

> 献给这么多年来一直在穿那双旧到不行的黑色阿迪球鞋的某某
> 
> 献给这么多年来也一直在穿那件旧到不行的粉红色背心的某某
> 
> 他们都是这世界上最好的演员、丈夫、父亲。

Bad Future

坏未来

 

1

“其实我们不合适。”Tom对Joe说这句话的那一年，他从《致命快递》片场负了伤，整个人从单车上滚下来，摔伤了肩膀，缝了三针，而Tom对这个一无所知。“可以预见，未来会非常，非常他妈的糟糕。”Tom的手握着Joe伤还没好透的那只肩膀，灰绿色的眼睛里藏匿的神情却和他说出来的话不能更加背道而驰。

 

Joe的肩膀在Tom手里像是扎了一根铁钉那样滚烫地疼着。Joe顺着Tom的话轻轻点头，他的头发剃得紧贴头皮，摸起来扎手，Tom说他这样就像个傻小子。“Yeah I know, cuz you’re a dick.”然后Joe笑了，舌尖抵着门牙，也许是因为Tom听到这个答案以后忍不住咧开了嘴，也许有一部分是因为他疼得突突直跳的肩膀，但是Tom那一排乱糟糟的牙齿融化了Joe的全身。

 

“You put your dick in…you’re a dick.”他捧着Tom冒着胡渣的毛茸茸的脸说。说完Tom就毫不留情地隔着他的牛仔裤狠狠掐了一把他的屁股。

 

所以他们吵架的次数就和可预见的一样多。

 

2

Joe每一次让Tom皱眉的时候就会偷偷往衣柜抽屉里丢一只袜子，他想看看什么时候能把抽屉塞满。他也想知道自己穿两只不同花样的袜子时，Tom是不是真的内心在咆哮着抓狂——他会为这件小事开心，心甘情愿把男人惹恼。Tom唠唠叨叨地把他推到床上，揪着他的裤管把他倒拎起来那样退掉他的裤子，Joe哈哈大笑，花不溜秋的两只脚丫子乱晃着去蹭男人嫌弃的脸。

 

他们的的确确有一个很坏的未来。或者说几乎没有。后来的那一年，Tom还会找一个毫无说服力的借口飞来L.A，一场湖人队的比赛，和Leo见面，带Louis散心，然后，咻~从伦敦消失。那一年男人曾无数次在短信里愤怒地抱怨那些年里的糟糕天气，把巴宝莉风衣和湖人队跨栏背心揉皱成一团塞进他的登山背包里，Joe总是在Tom走的前一个上午就开始焦虑，害怕他开始打包行李。有一次Tom带着儿子在机场被偷拍了个正着，航班晚点了两个半小时，Joe去接他们的时候Louis还张着大嘴哭得闹心不已，男人把儿子塞进后座甩上车门，发誓自己最后一次干翻这家航空公司并且最后一次把钱花在没有科比出场的常规赛上，Joe听着，一言不发，差点闯了路口的红灯。

 

Louis在后面咿咿呀呀地叫着Joe，小拳头挥呀挥的，Tom转过头去看他，Louis陷进座椅里，踢着腿，挂着眼泪的小脸笑得都皱起来了。Joe从后视镜里看着他们。

 

“Fuck。我是个傻逼。”Tom在他转弯的时候突然冒出来一句。

 

“啥？”Joe差点没一脚踩下去刹车。

 

“你给车装了婴儿座椅。”男人偏过头来看他，牙签在指间被折成了两截。

 

“呃……你看到了。”Joe结结巴巴地回答着，突然心脏狂跳，手心的汗滑的几乎握不住方向盘。他减速，绕过花坛和喷泉把车开进院子，他们都没有说话，直到Joe把车停进车库，然后松开安全带，一动也不敢动。最后一次，他想。

 

Tom的手臂环上来，隔着他们座位之间的空隙，把他拉进那个湿漉漉的，还带着伦敦雨雾气息的怀抱里。

 

3

Joe学会过至少十种伞兵绳的编法，以及如何在十五秒内把这玩意儿从手上解开然后迫降。教会他这个的人还教会过他许多事情，比如格斗，比如怎么拿枪最能吓唬人，比如在最糟糕的时刻袒露真心。那时候Tom就坐在他房间的地板上，嘴上咬着烟卷，眯着眼睛把一卷伞绳编成神奇的花样。Joe就坐在他对面，和他挨得很近，他们几乎额头抵着额头，呛人的烟雾飘了一屋子，Tom让Joe拉紧绳扣，把编好的手绳在他手腕上比划长度，Joe低头看着，感觉男人握着他手腕的手几乎能把他折断。最后Tom剪断多余的绳子，取下快要燃尽的烟卷让那些闪烁的火星烧平接口。空气中弥漫着冷冰冰的焦味。

 

可Joe没有说过自己从来不在手腕上戴东西，哪怕是手表。他不敢抬头，笨手笨脚地把那截伞兵绳结系在手腕上，Tom把烟头丢进啤酒瓶，手撑着下巴看着他。男人那时候正在蓄胡子，不笑的时候表情总是看起来凶巴巴的，Joe想伸手去摸摸他的脸，想对他说再这样下去他简直会比他老爸还要老爸，但他没有。也许这是最后一次了。最后一次Joe的房间被他们弄得乱七八糟，啤酒瓶和易拉罐摆得到处都是，他闻到的只有燃过的烟味，飘散的酒精甜丝丝，男人身上有一种混合了烟草和古龙水的味道。Joe记得那个味道，在夏天的巴黎，深夜的海滩，阴雨的伦敦，在他自己的房间和床上，在每晚入睡的枕头里。有时他们在乱七八糟的屋子里呆上一整天，窝在沙发里一张接一张看DVD，天色变暗的时刻来临，他们就在每一个酒瓶上点满蜡烛。

 

更多的时候他们除了做爱什么也不干，Joe说他们如此乐此不疲就像是世界末日来临前被困在窝里的老鼠。那更像横插进来一脚的梦境，没有开始更没有结束，在Joe每夜在那上面度过的床上，Tom像头野兽一样压住他的手臂把他剥个精光，咬他白得发亮的脖子，细瘦的手臂，覆盖着肌肉和汗水的胸口，或是Joe双膝跪在楼梯上地毯长长的绒毛里，让Tom抓着他的腰杆从后面干他，大腿撞得他的屁股啪啪直响，他的脸贴着自己家冰凉的墙壁呜咽和大声叫喊。

 

Tom爬起来开始捡起那些摆得满地都是的酒瓶，DVD封套，揉成一团的包装纸，撕开的保险套包装，Joe像被踩了尾巴的猫一样突然生气起来，“别动！”他急得直拍地板，“操，我说了别动那些东西。”Tom放下手里的空酒瓶，不懂他的意思。

 

“操。”

 

Joe猛地站起来，像扑倒角马的豹子那样一把把男人按翻在地板上，他甚至来不及反应自己是如何做到这个的，也许是Tom曾经教过他的格斗术在起效果，也许是他想这他妈是最后一次了吧。空酒瓶在他们身边骨碌碌滚来滚去。他永远也不会把这些垃圾收拾好丢出去，他俯下身子啃咬Tom的嘴唇，鼻尖埋进他乱糟糟的胡子，吻他冒着胡渣的颈侧，T恤领口露出的纹身，他会在这里呆着，直到这个房间成为坟墓再也不走出去。

 

他们绝望地做爱，至少Joe这么觉得。Tom把他压在地板上干了一回，扳着他的两条腿粗暴地一个劲往里顶，而他T恤掀到胸口，裤子退了一半，像个破碎的玩具一样被推来推去，肩胛骨抵着地板被操干的动作摩擦得生疼。但Joe叫不出来，他把脸深深埋进Tom的脖子，顺从地把腿张到最开好让Tom进得更深，任凭男人怎么摆弄，怎么紧攥着他的腰用力到快要捏碎他的髋骨，他都承受，都想要，想要得心脏像被狠狠捏住那样疼。

 

他疼，疼得在男人的颈窝里嘶哑地哭喊出声。

 

4

“我们其实不合适。”

 

Joe揉着眼睛，独自在凌晨三点钟的黑暗中读着短信。心脏一点点下沉。“我不想真的毁了你，就是因为这个，我不想让你面对一个糟透了的未来，太他妈难了，我不想，妈的，好吧。”Tom的短信就和他平时絮絮叨叨又凶巴巴的一样吓人地熟悉。Joe擦着眼睛，努力想让字迹由模糊变得清晰。

 

“但是我他妈的爱你让伦敦见鬼去吧快下来开门Louis要哭了。”

 

Joe听到自己的手机从床上滚下去的声音。

 

5

在Tom就这样半夜三更抱着儿子敲开Joe的家门直截了当地问他有没有多余的房间给Louis睡觉之后（因为如果他们弄出来的动静太响这小屁孩闹腾起来足以把他俩折腾疯），Joe就再也没有问过他伦敦那边该怎么办。Joe并不是只在这个夜晚收到过Tom对他说的「我爱你」，这三个字通常都还有后续，「但其实我们并不合适」，或是「但我真不知道你为什么会喜欢我这个混蛋」。Tom喜欢说自己有多么糟糕，非常，但这次大约是糟糕透了，Louis被Joe从楼上奔下来碰倒椅子扯开大门的声音弄醒，Tom一踏进客厅他就开始瘪着嘴干嚎了。Joe把Tom足有半个人那么高的登山背包接过来，还不敢相信到底发生了什么，男人就已经开始熟练地一边轻轻摇晃臂弯一边哄着儿子，在属于Joe的房子里来来回回踱步，嘟着嘴喃喃那些温柔又安抚的句子。他不敢去开灯，生怕光亮一充满这间房子，男人抱着儿子的身影就会消失。

 

Tom没有消失。Joe曾说绝不要相信爆米花电影里的爱情，次数比一个签约的环保大使呼吁反偷猎还要多。Joe还在尽可能的情况下表达了对那些王子公主从此快乐在一起（以及为此尖叫的女人们）的幼稚病的嘲讽，包括与性感女神拍摄一部R级片，并为其练了肌肉晒成了小麦色。如果有那么一天的话，他会毫不犹豫地给每一部浪漫电影加上出其不意的邪恶转折，公主吃掉王子变成黑寡妇，大步走出城堡毫不回头，或是，当Sally和Harry打完友谊一炮之后发现对方是个五秒男于是当场抛弃。他会因此大笑，绝对。

 

真正的爱情让人失望。真正的、现实中发生着的爱情就像提拉米苏吃到杯底时粗糙潦草的蛋糕渣，牛肉的筋络不识趣地卡进牙缝，是在每一个相处的早晨睁开眼睛，对方会离开，对方总会离开，而被留下的那一个需要承受的东西就是爱情。「其实我们不合适。」因此Joe喜欢Tom为此所做的判断，喜欢Tom对他所描述的糟糕透顶的未来，在每一次男人借着各种蹩脚借口漂洋过海来同他见面时无可救药地对此满怀期待，在他们大汗淋漓地完事之后，Joe喜欢Tom说起他们的计划时的口吻——说他一点也不像他看上去那样是个纯洁的男孩，说他们会到午夜场汽车影院一边看枪战片一边再来一次匆忙的车震，或者男人捏着他肩膀，告诉他自己会怎样严格地训练他直到让他瘫倒在健身房地板上再也爬不起来，Joe就咯咯直笑，伸手抢走Tom咬在嘴上的烟。

 

那时候Joe还没有意识到他会和Tom有怎样的结局。他只是认为他们一直都被留在那个无重力电梯里，只有他和Tom两个，他们窝在电梯的角落等待爆破，然后他们下坠，下坠，到全是黑暗的黑暗深处，争吵或是缠绵，Tom会一口一口地吃他，缓慢的，仔细的，从他耳后的那一小块皮肤开始。他们一直滑向宇宙的另一端，在把彼此吃光之前等待对方做那个先说Game Over的人。

 

Joe终于意识到他和Tom会有怎样的结局的时候，是在那一个礼拜之后的下午，他推开家门，发现Tom把他房子里所有带棱角的地方全都装好了幼儿防撞装置，楼梯口还有一个小小的安全门，他的家就在他30岁那年变成了世界上最温柔又安全的城堡。做了这一切的男人正专注地跪在地上，撅着他穿了条夏威夷短裤的屁股把一张巨大的米字旗图案软毯铺开在客厅当中的空地，嘴里叼着牙签，而小Louis扎着围兜坐在毯子里，撅起嘴冲Joe吐了个傻乎乎的口水泡泡。

 

6

他们因为一件小事吵了一架，在一个周末的下午。Tom生气地抱怨Leo知道自己在L.A停留这么久以后没日没夜地约他出来玩，“我他妈又不能直接告诉他对啊老子现在在L.A定居了别他妈烦我然后他会问我为什么我难道告诉他因为我和你在一起了？”，“为什么不呢？”Joe忍不住语气尖刻地呛回去，一边把一大箱器材拖进工作室，“反正他总有一天会知道你和你们的同事搞在一起。”Boom汪汪叫着，在他们两个之间打转。Tom抿了抿嘴，走上去想帮他一把，可Louis又被他们俩弄出的动静吓得张大嘴巴哭了起来。

 

Joe坐在工作室里，面对着门里堆了一地的箱子，门外抱着十九个月嚷嚷个不停的Louis走来走去的男人，和他不明所以的可怜的拉布拉多狗。可是他几乎不能想象更多，那些，他在此之前从未，从未设想过的东西都在此刻发生了，他曾经以为那些也许就永远停留在那个闷热又恼人的巴黎的夏天的事情，由子弹变成疤痕，由疤痕变成不会褪色的纹身。Tom还在生气，还在假装二十四小时以后要飞回伦敦的人不是他一样。而这乱七八糟的一切就是他甜蜜生活的新开始，虽然Joe从没问过，Tom要怎样才能把整个伦敦的家都弄到这里来，他会吗？

 

他根本不敢问。Joe默不作声地走进他们的客厅，门安静地在他身后关上。他独自居住多年的家为了这个怀抱小宝宝的男人而成为世间最温柔安全的城堡，Louis在Tom的臂弯里哭累了，嘟着小嘴眼皮直打颤。Joe第一次从男人的手上抱过Louis的时候他才刚满一岁，脑袋上顶着稀疏的金发，眼睛瞪得圆圆的看着他，挥舞着小拳头要去抓他的脸。Louis有着Tom的嘴唇和眼睛，Joe第无数次这样想着，Boom悄声溜达到他身边，尾巴卷着他裸露在短裤下面的小腿肚。

 

他为这情形喉咙发紧。但Joe真的不应该笑的——他压根没笑出来就开始被喉咙里巨大的窒息感噎住了，刺痒的感觉铺天盖地就像有人往他脸上盖了一大块浸满了酒精的毛巾，十分钟以后他眼泪汪汪地跟Tom比划着手势告诉他自己不需要水，不需要外伤喷雾，不需要叫救护车，他被Boom蹭过的小腿又红又肿，并且在以肉眼可见的速度向全身蔓延着。

 

Tom把儿子抱到卧室，熟练地拎着Boom的后颈让狗离开Joe所处的空间然后开始在哭闹和狗叫的背景音乐里拨电话给急救中心。“我从来没有过敏史！从来！没有！”Joe试图用眼神告诉Tom这件事，但很难说Tom听懂了，因为他正在捋着头发一遍又一遍向电话那边的急救人员复述Joe的症状，“操他妈的，就不能先来了再说吗——”Tom生气地把手机摔在咖啡桌上，没一秒钟又抓起来，“——我应该再改签一次机票的，都他妈怪这个该死的航班！”

 

7

“我一般不这样的。”Joe倚在轮椅上，不能说话也不能移动，因为他脸上正罩着氧气面罩，浑身上下都裹在无菌服里，所以他是在用眼神告诉跟着救护车一起到医院的Tom这句话。男人挑着眉看了他一眼，那简直让Joe感觉自己就是个暑假跑出去打球结果摔坏了胳膊的高中生。有一两个医护人员从他们身边匆匆走过又立刻回头看着他们，一脸疑惑或是不可思议的表情。Joe赶紧把看向Tom的目光移开，装作盯着医院走廊里枯燥的墙壁。

 

一个人高马大的黑人护士招手把他们叫进来。Tom拽掉嘴里的牙签丢进垃圾桶，推着Joe的轮椅走进诊室，医生在里面等着他们。当Tom小心翼翼地确认门关上了之后，那个戴无框眼镜的女医师推了推镜框，看一眼手里的表格又看一眼可怜巴巴陷在轮椅和氧气面罩里的Joe，再看一眼站在他身后抱着手臂一脸严肃的Tom。天呐，她认出我来了，Joe忍不住在心里沮丧地翻了个白眼。

 

然而还是Tom大声且刻意地清了清嗓子打破了尴尬的对峙，男人开始习惯性地耸着肩膀，抬手压了压棒球帽帽檐，又动着手腕盯了一眼表上的时间，“二十五分钟到了，医生。”Tom指指Joe的手臂，示意抗过敏药已经发挥了效果。

 

“呃……请问，”女医师摘掉眼镜，目光在他们两个人的脸上看过来又看过去，“为什么你们不在救护车到达实施急救的时候……告知急救人员病人的情况是排除在常规抗过敏药的适用范围之外的呢？”她说到最后已经快要不敢看Tom皱紧眉头的脸了。Joe忍不住往轮椅靠背上缩了缩。

 

“这是什么意思？”

 

女医师张了张嘴，像是想小心翼翼地遣词造句，但最后还是递上了手里的检查报告，“他怀孕了。”

 

8

“呃你是在对我说话？”Joe看了一眼女医师制服上别着的胸卡，他现在已经完全可以正常且顺畅地呼吸，甚至他妈的有点氧气吸过头了，所以他一把扯掉了脸上的氧气面罩。女医师几乎为不可见地点了点头。“我怀孕了，所以我过敏了，或者我过敏了，因为我怀孕了？”他听到自己的声音尖刻得毫不真实，几乎快要把手里的面罩捏烂，“可我从来没有过——我他妈明明上个月还在吃药——”

 

“——你上个月在吃药？”Tom忍不住插嘴，退开一步站到了Joe可以看得见他的地方，眉头皱得更紧了，“吃什么药？”

 

“我他妈在吃避孕药！老天啊Tom你能先不要说话吗？”Joe几乎是咬着牙关说，劈手从他手里抢过被卷成一个纸筒的检查结果，Tom张了张嘴想说什么，最后还是闭上了嘴低头看着地板，女医师垂下眼睛，装作在观察一支圆珠笔。Joe花了不到五秒钟就翻完了那几页打印纸张，目光在结尾页的加号上又停留了一秒，再开口的时候声音几乎嘶哑得说不出话来，“所以，它是什么时候……？”但他没等到回答就立刻自言自语起来，“算了，我知道了。”他深吸了一口气，挑了挑眉，无意识地露出了一个鬼脸表情，眼睛瞪着桌面上堆成小山的文件夹。

 

女医师的嘴角动了动，似乎是被他这个鬼脸逗得想笑但最终还是忍住了，“呃，总之，反常的过敏反应是机体出于对胚胎的保护而针对外界的自卫反应，最好还是把宠物进行隔离，还有我已经帮你预约了两天以后来做过敏源测试——”女医师再一次戴上眼镜，透过镜片看向站在一旁脸色不怎么好看的男人，“——如果这两天之内有新的过敏现象请及时过来。”

 

Joe咬着嘴唇，余光看到Tom沉默地点了点头。

 

 

9

Joe裹着毯子钻进车里的时候，还是有从他们身边经过的路人忍不住回头想看个清楚，他赶在Tom之前飞快地带上了车门。男人绕到另一边坐进驾驶座位，并没有打算立刻系上安全带，“你在吃——你他妈在吃避孕药？”Tom面对Joe坐着，严肃地问。“而我从来就不知道这个？”

 

“从跟你第一次上床开始。这算新闻吗？”Joe看着前方，回答得声音很轻，微微撇着的嘴角看上去有点委屈。“我没说算我不对，那你要因为这个怪我吗？”

 

Tom叹了一口气，说不上来是在沮丧还是生气，手指一遍又一遍不耐烦地捋着头发。男人慌张时的表现，Joe对这个再熟悉不过，在那时候他们还身处于某个气氛诡异的法国访谈节目时他就领教过，Tom那些看起来凶恶又充满攻击性的小动作会让人想要退却，但他却是那个不知好歹非要一头撞上去的愚蠢男孩。

 

“我没想怪你。”男人抿了抿嘴唇，低头看了一眼手表，又开始从上衣口袋里掏烟，可等他把烟抽出来塞在嘴上他才想起不能抽烟。因为Joe怀孕了。“Shit！”Tom从牙缝里骂道，随手把那根烟揉皱在手心里。“航班没法改了，Louis也不能在这呆，我明天——”Tom有点说不下去了，他看着Joe，长久而无声，车里安静地几乎能听见呼吸的动静。

 

“为什么你他妈就不告诉我呢？”

 

Joe拉了拉毯子，把自己裹得彻底看不见脸。“你说其实我们不合适。”他的声音听起来闷闷的。“你觉得我会蠢到认为你后半句是但我会为了你出柜？你觉得为什么出门之前你还在生气？”

 

“我那只是在说事实——”Tom把脸埋进手心，头顶的短发支楞得乱七八糟，他抬起头，瞪着通红的眼睛想要辩解，“——总他妈要有人说出来事实——我离过婚，单身还带着孩子，你觉得我有能力承诺什么？”

 

“我又不需要。 ”Joe敷衍地笑了笑，低头抠着手指，男人看不到这个蹩脚的被遮住的笑容。“我很开心啊，我开心得不得了——嘿，我有一个宝宝了，知道吗？”Joe转过来看着Tom，眼睛里闪着光，“我他妈才不在乎你说的事实是什么，我肚子里有一个宝宝，这会是我能想到最好的东西。”

 

他顿了顿，苦涩地笑了一下，“你会这么想Louis吗？在他还没出世的时候？嗯？别拿你年轻时犯过错误这种鬼话蒙我，我他妈不是被搞大了肚子就只知道哭的小女孩。”

 

Tom咬着嘴唇无声地骂了一句什么，垂下头去疲惫地揉着太阳穴，沉默的空气如同海水覆盖的礁石一样僵硬冰冷。Joe就只是低下头摆弄手指，他的指甲边缘和平时一样剪得微微秃了陷进指缝像个拿多了笔的中学生一样有点滑稽，在他身体里正存在着一个新的生命了，这近乎可笑，可笑得能让他从座位上滚下去。然而从很久以前开始，从男人第一次给他看手机里Louis的照片，从他第一次意识到Louis有着Tom的眼睛和嘴唇开始，也许从那时起就是滑稽的，他做那些疯狂、天真又卑微的梦——他想给Tom生一个孩子，也有Tom的眼睛和嘴唇，有深棕色的眼珠和更深颜色的柔软的头发，他会用所有的耐心等待着肚子大起来，等它一点点长出小手和小脚丫，等它在他肚子里毫不留情地踢来踢去，而他会给它念那些深情有趣的小故事，唱世界上最疯狂的摇篮曲。

 

现在一切都将要发生了。在最糟糕的未来里Joe想过的所有都将要发生，唯一不同的是他知道Tom说过的关于未来的话都是事实。

 

10

Tom带Louis回伦敦的航班是个早上，最后一晚，Joe独自一个人睡在自己房间的床上，Tom搂着Louis睡另外一间卧室，因为Louis有时半夜会突然醒过来，精神无比像只小猴崽子踢上两脚再呼呼睡过去。Tom对付儿子相当有一套。Joe想起他们刚刚厮混在一起的时候男人给他讲关于怎么带孩子的笑话，讲第一次给Louis换尿片的时候被狠狠踢中了蛋，他被逗得哈哈大笑，笑得几乎蹲在地上站不起来。Joe躺在黑暗中回想这些事情，回想他们见面的那个夏天，Tom握住他的宽厚粗糙的手掌，那时候他有点紧张，手心出汗，Tom就冲他挑高了那条断眉露出一个呲牙咧嘴的笑。

 

然而等他迷迷糊糊睡着又醒过来的时候，Tom已经走了。Joe顾不上穿鞋从楼上找到楼下，他的房子里安静而空旷，连Boom也被暂时送往宠物医院了，他站在楼梯最后一级台阶上看着楼梯口男人装在那的安全门发了一会儿呆，突然意识到自己甚至不知道该怎么把这道防止婴儿爬上楼梯的塑料篱笆打开，提拉插销，安全锁装置之类的玩意儿。因为Tom根本还没来得及告诉他这个。

 

Joe气急败坏地冲那扇门踹了一脚，结果不出所料撞到了脚趾，疼得他直咧嘴。他一瘸一拐地回到卧室，发现床头桌上还放了一张毫不起眼的餐巾纸。

 

那是Joe’s Pizza的餐巾纸，被压在他印着伍迪艾伦卡通像的马克杯下面，上面用圆珠笔画着一只把手枕在脸庞睡觉的……猴子。毫无疑问出自Tom Hardy之手（里面应该还隐藏了艺术家的签名，也许在猴子的手肘部），因为Joe从来不能不靠猜来判断画的内容是什么，蓝紫色的圆珠笔印记在线条急转的地方凝结了一大团油渍，他捏着这张简陋脆弱的画纸无声地笑了一会儿，从枕头底下摸出手机给它拍照。

 

他本可以为这张照片发上一条这样的推特：“插画赞助，来自Joe’s Pizza和不告而别。快来为我们在进行中的插画师项目行动吧，顺便说有谁能看出来这是啥嘛？:oO”

 

但他写好又删掉。他解锁了三次手机屏幕又锁上它，最后给自己拨通了Chan的号码。

 

11

“Yo——只有三十秒给你我正在健身房，”Chan那种懒洋洋又故意逗乐的调调夹杂在乱糟糟的背景音里从电话那头传来，“你听到了他们在放Bad Romance啊。”

 

“五秒钟。”Joe干巴巴地说，低着头盯着脚下地毯的绒毛。“足够了。你能让那边……人少点吗？我怕吓着你了。”

 

Chan在那头大笑，“除非你告诉我什么外星人把你绑架了要我去交赎金，才不能让我从这下来。”两三秒钟的嘈杂以后那些混合了刺耳电音的健身房背景音乐消失了。

 

“我怀孕了。”Joe深深地呼吸，抬起头看着窗外透进来的日光，感觉心脏被抓着捏来捏去。

 

Chan没有说话，像是已经被这个消息彻底弄懵了，过了好一会儿才震惊地确认了一句。“你他妈刚刚是说——？”

 

“Yeah。你听到了。”Joe可以想象到他脸上正一副WTF的不可思议表情，所以Joe苦笑了一下，把手机换到另外一只耳朵旁边。“所以……你不问我孩子的爸爸是谁吗？”他又低下头去，开始咬他啃得惨不忍睹的指甲。

 

“我操……我唯一想问的是，你怎么会——告诉我难道你是那种听到男人说就这一次不用套而已我保证不会有事就眼巴巴相信的小女生吗？我的个天呐。”他的好哥们儿应该正挥舞着手臂生气地大步走来走去口气就像个训斥女儿的愤怒父亲，“如果这是真的我铁定会找那家伙复仇。他跑到哪儿我都会找到他，你信不信？”

 

“我信这世界上没人敢动Evelyn。”Joe突然心情好了一点。他想起Tom怀抱Louis的样子，想象也许Tom会像Chan一样为这个还没出世孩子着急，气呼呼地保护欲过剩，假如这是个女儿，他们会在她快出生的时候为她买好多好多小裙子，也许她会在冬天诞生，她需要那些带花边的毛绒斗篷，那些好看的，鲜嫩的颜色。“是他……你知道我的。”他几乎是在喃喃自语。

 

Chan长长地叹了口气。“是啊我他妈猜也猜到了。你告诉他了？”

 

“是他送我去的医院。因为我突然过敏了，你知道，怀孕之后的应激反应，之类的。”Joe扒了扒头发，闻到手指上那些颓废的气味，皱着眉。“他跟Louis回伦敦了。你能不能接我去医院一趟？我明天需要做过敏源检查。”

 

“知道了，等着。”

 

12

忍了不超过24小时，Joe还是没能忍住发他的推特。那是Chan带他从医院回家的下午，阳光出奇得好，他们的车塞在一片金灿灿的公路上，大约五分钟挪动几英尺。Chan一直停不下来说着Jen刚怀Evelyn时发生的趣事，说这个丝毫也不在计划清单上的女儿怎么把他们俩折腾得够呛。Joe因为每一句关于小baby的话笑着，笑得他脸颊酸痛，直到他再也笑不动了，瘫倒在车座里，Chan打开电台，里面在放一首节奏缓慢的饶舌歌曲。他看着车窗外面，成群的摩天大楼玻璃外墙在傍晚的阳光下泛着鳞片一样迷人的光点，他们之中只有Tom才喜欢听这样的音乐，在开车的时候把车里弄得像是布鲁克林黑帮出巡，Joe想起来被他揣进牛仔裤口袋的那张餐巾纸，那上面是只有Tom Hardy胡乱涂几笔才能让他不把这张纸团成一团扔掉的画，Joe又忍不住笑起来。

 

“就说了怀孕人会变傻的吧？”Chan从倒车镜里瞄了一眼独自盯着窗外露出笑容的Joe，跟他开玩笑，“症状一，没事傻笑。你简直笑得比你上Jimmy Fallon Show的时候还傻你知道吗？”

 

“滚。”Joe熟练地翻了个白眼，那一首歌已经放完了，换上来的是Lady Gaga，Chan正挑着眉毛表示很兴奋，Joe在他的好哥们儿跟着前奏摇头晃脑的时候大声为自己辩解，“我那时候才不傻，我做过最傻的事是看了你怎么对着钢管抖胯，我现在想把它从脑子里删除不然会影响到我的宝宝的！”

 

“嘿，我是不是应该提醒某人——在SNL上大跳脱衣舞还对着女观众抖胯的人现在坐在我旁边哦~”Chan飞快地回嘴，手上打了一把方向盘，把车开进他紧邻着Joe家所在的小区，“说起来这个，你是不是该放Hitrecord新的预告视频了？”

 

“是啊，所以到你这来了呗，”Joe耸了耸肩，看着Chan把车停进院子，“我不是故意不给Evelyn带礼物的，你要告诉她。”

 

“才怪，我会告诉她，她的礼物是Uncle Joe就要送给她一个弟弟或者妹妹了。”Chan松开安全带，微笑着拍了拍Joe的肩膀，“不管怎么样我知道你想要这个。恭喜你啦，小子。”

 

“谢了，哥们儿。”Joe也笑了，伸手和他的好哥们儿碰了碰拳头。

 

13

凌晨三点钟的时候，他的手机又震动起来。

 

“你他妈想干啥？”他不用看就知道除了Tom不会有人这个点找他聊心事。还没等他打出一个问号他的Skype就闪烁着响起来，震动嗡嗡直响，他根本来不及从枕头底下找出耳机线。

 

“你他妈的想干什么？”男人在屏幕里露出一个疲惫又模糊的脸，背景是嘈杂明亮的，像是在户外，他的声音有一点轻微的停滞。“能开个灯吗？嗯？”

 

“我这里是早上三点，通常人们不在这个时候视频。”Joe揉了揉眼睛，在黑暗中摸索放在床头的眼镜，“你他妈又想干什么？”说完他打了个哈欠，但那边的Tom只会看到一团黑影。

 

男人没有理会他的反问。“你去医院了吗？知道你现在怀孕了吗？嗯？”Joe能迷迷糊糊地看到Tom在那头举着个手机一边来回走着一边语气凶巴巴地教训着他，“说话，快点。”

 

“干嘛呀，凶个屁啊……”他忍不住翻白眼，眼皮沉重艰涩地搭在一起，好在他终于摸到了台灯的开关，“……我知道啊，你想干嘛？”

 

“知道你拍视频的时候还跳得像要去抢篮板一样？孩子想不想要了？”Tom咬牙切齿地说，即使是像素模糊也能看得出他有多生气，“你简直他妈的是个小混蛋。”

 

“那你就是个不要脸的婊子。”Joe冲着前置摄像头比了个中指。“你用小号关注了我的Twitter还不告诉我。我不想跟你说话，我要睡觉，我需要睡觉。”说完他把手机扔到床上，向后栽进床垫。

 

但那画面还在。被他扔到一边的手机屏幕照亮了一小块黑暗，喇叭里传来的卡顿和嘈杂飘来一阵冷冰冰又机械的女声广播。“你在哪儿？”Tom突然没头没脑地问。

 

“在Chan家。床上。你想怎么样？”Joe打了个哈欠，干巴巴地回答，“如果你半夜三点钟叫醒我只是想给我普及孕期知识那还是算了，我要挂了。”说着他翻了个身，把手机捞到眼前，睡眼惺忪地盯着屏幕。

 

“操我就知道。”Tom咕哝了一句，紧皱着眉。“我两天以后飞L.A，档期实在太紧了，而且我还没空跟Lindy摊牌，你——你他妈最好在我开门的时候确保你在家。听见了？”

 

Joe不懂他的意思。那些飞快掠过的奇形怪状口音的单词组合在一起，他听得懂，但不能明白是什么意思，就像第一个晚上Tom对他说你知道吗我彻底完了，我他妈死定了。Joe不明白，就只有扳过Tom的脖子吻他，让他别再说下去，也许从一开始他就不想明白，到了这个时候也是一样，他就是害怕Tom害怕的那些东西，恐惧又渴望，茫然而愚蠢，他几乎要诅咒自己了。

 

他闭上眼睛。“随便你说什么，我为什么要听你的？”

 

可我会听你的。Joe在心里默默地想着，用清净知觉的语言，想象男人躺在身边时温热的皮肤和身体，他是那样如饥似渴、迫不及待想要见到他，想要在他身边。可Tom好像永远在远处。

 

我会听你的，因为我爱你。然后他睡着了。但他的手机一直亮着，直到电量耗光。

 

14

Joe认为在Chan家呆着的好处就是，Jen会告诉他所有关于孕期的事情，附带布朗尼蛋糕，曲奇饼干，蜂蜜煎饼，棉花糖热巧克力。他就像个第一次走进教室打开新课本的高中生那样，在Jen的帮助下他铺开一大张日历表，在某一个日期下面画了个小红点，然后写下“Tom+Joe=A Baby”，之后的一下午时间他都在想着这句话傻笑个不停。

 

有那么多甜蜜又措手不及的快乐哽在喉咙里，Joe几乎无法呼吸，甚至不能看到Evelyn笑得露出她缺了两颗的门牙伸手要她妈咪抱抱——他会像个伤感的傻逼一样眼眶发酸——同样有一个真实的生命在他身体里生长着，他所呼吸的每一丝空气都与它相关，她会和Evelyn一样可爱吗？也许他和Louis一样，有着他父亲的眼睛和嘴唇，它一出生就有一个哥哥，在任何一个平行时空里都不能阻止Regular Joe爱着它。

 

当Joe抱着他的日历表慢慢溜达回家的时候他又一次看到那些Tom留下来的痕迹，每一处可能存在危险的棱角都变得柔软。天呐，这简直太他妈的可笑了，Joe想，他们总是那么可笑，就像一开始的时候一个说“其实我们不合适”而他同意了这个说法，现在他们一个在自己的车里装了婴儿座椅，而另一个把这里变成了世界上最安全的家。

 

他们几天前还在这间客厅里为了愚蠢的小事吵过架，Louis被吓哭了，Tom抱着哄他，Boom跑来跑去。

 

“Are we recording？”Joe靠在沙发里，举着iPad，看到自己的脸出现在像素模糊的屏幕里，兴奋又疲惫不堪。“嗨，你好呀，鉴于我们还不知道你是个男孩儿还是女孩儿，我只能先叫你宝贝了。你好呀，宝贝，这是你收到的来自这个世界第一个问候哟。”他说着说着忍不住笑起来，笑得露出他深刻的酒窝。“我是你的——呃，妈妈？诶，太奇怪了，还是爸爸算了。我是你的爸爸。”Joe又重复了一遍，眨了眨眼睛，“你现在还是个胚胎呢，小豆丁，你在我肚子里，”他把iPad往下移了移，让前置摄像头扫过他T恤下面平坦的腹部。“你还有一个……世界上最——棒的Daddy，He’s so brilliant, you know, he’s, he’s such a badass 虽然他现在不在这里，但他也很爱你。”

 

他顿了顿，手肘撑在沙发扶手上，看着屏幕里的自己抿了抿嘴，继续轻轻地说着。“好了，我们的故事这就开始了。Here we go.”他忍不住撅起嘴唇，冲空气留下一个亲吻。“Love you.”

 

15

“你这安全意识也太差劲了。”

 

Tom把车停进车库，穿过Joe家的院子，用钥匙打开大门，踢掉鞋子，丢掉背包，走到沙发旁边抱起手臂居高临下地看着他说。“有人进来偷东西怎么办？嗯？”

 

Joe从昏睡中被弄醒，怀里还抱着个枕头，iPad被他踢到了地上，他揉着眼睛，感觉头昏脑涨。“你他妈就非要半夜弄醒我。”他含糊不清地咕哝着，声音嘶哑。

 

Tom在他面前蹲下来，一条腿的膝盖跪在地毯里，他没戴眼镜，只能模模糊糊看到男人的轮廓，Tom刮了胡子，看起来比那时候更年轻也更英俊，但头发还是乱糟糟地支棱着，鼻梁的线条那么挺拔而嘴唇的弧度却那么柔软。下一秒他就彻底清醒了。Tom的手搂过他的脖子凑上来吻了他。

 

只有一秒Joe愣住了，然后他反应过来正啃咬着他嘴唇的家伙究竟是谁，巨大的哽咽堵在喉咙里又漫上眼底，他丢了枕头，用力揪着Tom的T恤领口一个劲儿往怀里拉好让他们贴得更紧。

 

Tom肌肉的触感，皮肤的热度，Tom包裹在T恤下面的纹身，他的胡渣，他可爱的乱糟糟的门牙。他咬着Tom的下唇喘着气，带着一点沉重的哭腔。他在黑暗中眨眨眼睛，睫毛湿润着黏在一起。“我讨厌你。”他哽咽着，从肺里挤出一点呼吸，“我恨你。”

 

“别恨我……别恨我啊，Joe。”男人松开他颤抖的嘴唇，鼻梁一下下蹭着他颈侧大动脉，破碎地低声重复，“别恨我。”Tom收回放在他肩上的手，轻轻地覆盖上他的小腹，“我可是它的老爸啊，别恨我，宝贝。”

 

Tom一下下吻他的嘴角，手掌还停在那里，那么温暖，饱含力量，又那么温柔。“我给你带了礼物，”男人在亲吻的间隙里坚持不懈地说着话，“虽然现在不适用，但可以给你看看。”

 

“操你妈的。”Joe被他逗笑了，低下头擦了擦眼角。“还不快拿过来给我看。”

 

16

“航班晚点，我在机场买的。花钱治疗焦虑，你懂。”Tom盘着腿坐在Joe面前的地摊上，一边撕扯着盒子的包装纸，一边絮絮叨叨，“他们用的紫色包装纸，非常gay，还好你现在看不见——还有我只是，只是觉得这个可遇不可求，并没有别的意思，先说好。”

 

“你真啰嗦。”Joe翻了个白眼，顺手把枕头拉过来抱在怀里。

 

然而Tom冲他笑了一下，彻底把包装纸团成一团，为他打开第一个盒子，Joe一下子呆住了。

 

那是一双高跟鞋。黑色，细跟，尖头，红底。Tom动作轻柔地把鞋子拎出来摆在地毯上，他看着鲜红的鞋底和尖细的鞋跟陷进地毯深色的绒毛里，喉咙一阵发紧。Tom接着拆开另外一个盒子，里面是一双只有掌心大小的婴儿鞋，柔软的小羊皮面，精致的袖珍蝴蝶结，红底，Tom把它们托在自己的手上，好像在他手心里的是女王的皇冠。

 

“我只是看到你那些拍短片的时候问女生借来的鞋都不合脚，没什么别的意思——这个很可爱吧？嗯？”Tom晃了晃手掌上的小鞋子，冲他笑得像一只憨厚的大狗，“算我偏心好了，我就是想给女儿买鞋，我受够给Louis买衣服了。”说着他皱了皱眉。

 

Joe咽下喉咙里浮上来的巨大的哽咽，几乎不敢看Tom正注视着他的眼睛，他怎么能怀疑Tom的眼神，灰而绿，湿润的，温和的闪着光。“天呐，”他声音沙哑得只能发出口型和一些音节，可最后他说出来的却是，“Tom Hardy你这个死变态。”

 

Tom吃吃笑起来，格子衬衫下的肩膀一耸一耸的，Joe的手攀上他领子把他拉向自己。他们挨得过于近了，属于Tom的味道充斥了他的脑子，他闻起来像皮革，森林，长途旅行的疲惫和很淡很淡的雪茄烟气味，他们鼻尖轻轻相碰，呼吸的温热交织在一起。

 

男人的脸颊就在他手心里。他贴上自己的嘴唇，一下下吻过又放开，喘息着喃喃，“你还会走吗？”

 

Tom像是从胸腔里深沉地笑了一下，顺着Joe亲吻的节奏侧过脸颊好让那两片湿润削薄的嘴唇一点点由嘴角滑到下巴，“哦你应该去看看我的后备箱，”他嘶嘶地回答，声音沙哑得简直能一点点碾进Joe的耳朵，“Big surprise，kid.”

 

Joe噗嗤笑了，嘴唇贴着Tom衬衫领口的那块肌肤，一边和他斗嘴一边专心致志地想在那儿吮出一个第二天也不会消失的印子，“我以为这个礼物够惊喜了，Daddy。”说着他在Tom怀里扭动着，伸直小腿，脚趾紧绷着去勾地毯上的高跟鞋。

 

男人眯起眼睛，眼神危险地看着他，而他知道这是什么样儿。Tom不笑的时候很凶，不耐烦地皱紧眉毛的时候几乎像个犯罪分子，可他吃这一套，他就是为这一刻该死的着迷，他会知道在这个世界上再没有别人可爱，他全身心地投向Tom，假如他不接住他，他就会坠落而死。Joe现在不会死了，因为男人的手掌正顺着他T恤下摆下的大腿一点点向下摸去，掌纹深刻的手心滑过他的膝盖骨，抚过他笔直的胫骨直到脚踝。Tom的手掌那么宽大，几乎一只手就能松松握住他纤细的脚踝和圆润的脚后跟，然后男人的眼神变得深沉而热烈，他们同时向那儿看去，Joe的脚趾颤巍巍地勾着高跟鞋前沿让那鞋子在脚上晃啊晃，Tom跪进地毯，为他托起鞋跟好让他彻底把白得发亮的脚掌穿进鞋子，他的脚背浮现出一道脆弱又暧昧的弧度。

 

Joe勾起小腿，好奇地看着，新鲜皮革的气味和男人让他把鞋跟踩进自己手心的动作几乎在空气里燃起火花。“这真美。”他带着天真和无知的纯洁表情赞叹道，然后小心翼翼地让自己另一只光着的脚丫一点点准确地滑进鞋子，那些带凉意的皮革紧紧包裹着他，Tom跪在他两腿之间，深沉又渴望地和他对视，火花四溅。

 

“等你把孩子生下来，宝贝儿，”Tom勾着Joe的腰把他往沙发靠背上按去，一边啄着他嘴角的酒窝一边喘气，“那时候你就能穿上它走给我看，妈的，我简直他妈的不敢想那会有多美，操，你会为了保持平衡扭动你的小屁股，那样真下流。”

 

Tom就像要印证自己说的话一样滑下双手埋进沙发里用力捏了一把Joe的屁股，“哦你这个死变态。”Joe在他怀里叹息着，随着他抚摸他胸口的手掌一声声哀哀软叫，手臂无力地攀着男人的脖子，他被Tom更深地按进沙发靠垫，穿高跟鞋的双脚离开地面，只能乖乖勾住Tom的腰杆。

 

他们在沙发里吻得大汗淋漓又难舍难分。Joe身上仅有的那件T恤被掀到胸口，那里的皮肤被汗水和Tom舔过的口水弄得闪闪发光，他感觉那么想要，被欲望和荷尔蒙驱使，爱意让他冲昏头脑，每一次血液流过大动脉都叫嚣着想要被粗暴地操到坏掉，他在Tom身上磨蹭着身体，汗水在紧贴的皮肤之间打滑，而当Tom还死咬着最后一点清明的理智握住自己的老二缓慢又小心翼翼地顶进他体内的时候他几乎瘫软着呜咽出声。

 

Tom搂着他，不停地亲吻他红透了的耳朵尖告诉他这是有多么不可思议，他们有了一个孩子，全新的，属于Tom和Joe的孩子，Tom温柔地干他，火热滚烫的阴茎深埋在他里面以缓慢又甜蜜的节奏碾磨，Joe湿得一塌糊涂像一块融化在热锅里的黄油，他套着高跟鞋的双脚在Tom的背后交叉随着每一次深刻的顶入轻轻晃动着，锋利的鞋跟抵着Tom背上颤动而布满汗水的肌肉，这是他们做过最温柔的爱了，他长长地呻吟，尾音破碎着，每一缕卷发都被汗水沾湿打散了粘在脸颊和额头上，而Tom居高临下地注视着他这幅模样，不肯拯救他也不肯低下头来给他一个吻，直到他再也无法忍受，睫毛颤抖着焦急地胡乱哼哼。

 

“看看你的爸爸呀，宝贝，”Tom嘶哑地开口，坏笑着，动着腰整根抽出来再深深顶到最里面，“他那么湿，那么美，乱成一团糟……”直到Tom的手掌包住Joe湿的一塌糊涂的阴茎开始上下撸动，他崩溃着，感觉到高潮从世界的边缘温柔而漫长地卷上四肢，一波接着一波，直到世界末日，他张大嘴巴无声地喘息着射出来，精液溅了满身。然后Tom撤出来，热切地套弄了几下，他膝盖瘫软着滑下沙发深深含进喉咙深处，直到男人低吼着，他吞下。

 

17

Joe从一阵眩晕的浅眠里醒过来，窗外的阳光从一道没拉紧的窗帘缝隙里穿过，过于刺眼地照在脸上。他翻了个身，躺在身边的那个家伙就梦呓似的咂了砸嘴。理论上说Tom应该累惨了。花费冗长的时间从伦敦穿越美国到达L.A，他说长途旅行的气味让他闻起来像块湿抹布，然后是让人精疲力竭的美妙性爱，热水澡，Joe房间的床。Tom趴着睡觉，有半边脸埋在他印蝙蝠侠图案的黑色羽毛枕头里，短发拱得乱七八糟，他们的手臂贴在一起。Joe盯着那些起伏在肌肉线条上的黑色龙纹出了会神，忍不住伸出一根手指轻轻碰了碰男人紧闭的眼帘上修长细密的睫毛。他想起那张Joe’s Pizza的餐巾纸，想那上面贱兮兮的圆珠笔迹和小猴子涂鸦。

 

他冲Tom熟睡的帅脸比了个中指，然后像条安静的章鱼滑进沙子那样从毯子底下溜下床寻找自己的手机。

 

“别以为我不知道你在干什么。”Tom嘶嘶地咕哝，声音因为还没睡醒还有点沙哑， “Morning bastard.”

 

“妈的你想吓死我啊！”Joe被他吓了一跳，脚趾差点勾到地毯的长毛而绊倒，撅着嘴嘟囔，“我现在怀孕，注意点OK？”

 

“哦我的小孕妇，”Tom笑了，埋在枕头里勾着嘴角，“My little pregnant princess，你知道我从哪儿学来的这个词吗？”Joe看着那两瓣性感的嘴唇咧开了，忍不住攥紧了手里的手，他摇摇头，几乎没意识到前一秒Tom用了什么词来称呼自己。“哪儿？”

 

“过来，宝贝儿。”Tom冲他伸出手臂，笑得活像只湿漉漉黏糊糊的大狗。

 

Joe撇撇嘴，装作不情愿的样子蹭过去，地毯柔软的绒毛搔着赤裸的脚心，温暖的痒意顺着脚踝向上生长着，丢了手机爬上床垫，Tom为他拉开毛毯好让他钻进来。他陷进那个甜蜜又灼热的漩涡，一条腿挤进男人腿间，他们的胸膛紧贴在一起。

 

Tom一边以一种恼人的节奏从他肩头轻轻摸到胸口，一边把脸埋进他打着卷的发尾说，“我去百货商店，让他们给我拿最好看的裙子给我，我问他们，这个可以给我妻子穿吗？她怀孕了。他们说，当然了，先生，恭喜你，先生，哦操你他妈轻点——”

 

“——操你妈的你再往下编一句信不信我就把你的老二揪掉？”Joe恶狠狠地咬着牙（我还没说完呢，Tom挑着眉），手里攥着男人一大早精神不已的部位，但被他攥着命根子的家伙还丝毫不知廉耻地顶着胯想让自己就着他的手心摩擦，他本能地顺着对方的节奏上下撸动着说出威胁的话便只剩下虚伪的调情了。“你他妈简直是条公狗。”他评论道，一边在Tom急不可耐地拽掉他们两个人的内裤时配合地抬腿。

 

“Bingo~”Tom乐呵呵地吹了个口哨，吧唧一口响亮地亲在Joe的脸蛋上，开始像一条真正的大狗那样鼻尖拱着Joe的脖子，发出呼哧呼哧的呼吸声，还用舌头沿着大动脉舔得湿漉漉的，“那你就是我怀孕的小母狗，你肚子里就是我的小狗崽子。”Tom抬起头来看着他咧嘴直笑。

 

哦他简直恨透了他乱糟糟的门牙他开心时的嘴唇他断掉的眉尾他伸不直的小手指，他恨关于Tom Hardy的一切，但他现在唯一从大脑和肾上腺素里得到的启示就是他要和这个男人打一炮，尽管几小时以前Tom在他身体里的感觉还没有完全消失。“Oh fuck，you’re right，you’re so damn right.”他一把打掉Tom正推挤着他胸脯的手，两根手指捏着Tom的下巴强迫他抬起头来接受自己渴望而暴力的湿吻。他真庆幸他们几小时前虽然快累瘫掉但还是讲卫生地刷了牙。

 

他吻他，死命吮吸了一会儿Tom的舌头然后就放开了转而去啃咬他丰厚的下唇，他简直能死在这儿，如果有一天Joe被间谍带走刑讯逼供，他一定会因Tom Hardy的嘴唇而出卖国家和灵魂。他为了这个吃吃笑起来，他们的牙齿嗑在一起咔嗒作响。

 

“Naughty.”Tom咬了咬Joe削薄的下唇，手上热切地套弄他硬起来的阴茎，拇指抿过顶端的缝隙把前液抹得到处都是。Joe懒洋洋地半眯着眼睛看着他，手指一遍遍穿过他胸口的毛发，时不时不怀好意地掐一把男人泛红的乳尖又溜走去描绘皮肤上蔓延的刺青。他们能这样耗着，一直到深沉热烈的欲望海浪一样袭来，一整个早晨，或是在两次胡乱喊叫个不停的做爱间隙，他几乎像患有重度皮肤饥渴症那样想要触碰，用手指一点点用力丈量过Tom全身的每一寸（隐秘处的小颗雀斑，皱褶，气味和毛发，他中意他脚踝发力时的凹陷、膝窝的温度和紧绷的臀线下缘如同中意他嘴唇咬起来的触感）。又或者有时Tom就在旁边看着他却不允许一点触碰，他只好碰自己，舔湿三根手指，让口水沾湿下巴，沾湿锁骨旁边的小痣和乳头，重复再重复，直到足够湿滑得把自己为Tom而撑开，直到他再也受不了更多，气急败坏地开始用法语骂脏话。

 

Joe决意今天不这样做。至少不是现在。Joe想哄他，让他说出更多头脑发热的时候才会脱口而出的话从此再也没有反悔的退路而不是那些口是心非。谁让他就是那种，一旦从男人口中说出什么许诺，哪怕可笑之极他也会撇下整个世界不要而去回应的傻瓜呢？Joe一点也不着急了，反正他还有大把时间做这个。他半阖着眼睛，手指划过Tom下颌的线条撬开男人被吻得红肿的嘴唇，感受指腹一点点掠过他歪斜的门牙，他痴痴地笑，很快又被对方威胁性地咬在齿间。

 

“你他妈到底想干什么？”Joe曲起膝盖，一边以一种缓慢到应该被指控的节奏碾磨Tom的胯下一边绽开嘴角。男人嘶嘶地吸着气，咬着嘴唇咒骂着，手指陷进他腰侧的肌肉，Joe还是那样似笑非笑，任由乱糟糟的卷发落在嘴边。“别装了，”Tom恶狠狠地盯着他，哑着嗓子吓唬他，“你又不是不想要……等到你肚子大起来，有你要不够的时候。”Joe痴痴笑起来，棕色的眼珠几乎变成漆黑，他伸手从枕头底下摸出润滑剂。

 

Tom兴奋地弄了几下他硬得紧贴在小腹上的老二，拽过他的小腿把他往自己身上拉，然后他撑着床让自己坐起来，湿漉漉的器官摩擦挤压在一起，他们忍不住同时呻吟了一声，Joe加快了和Tom一起撕开润滑剂包装的动作，让那些滑溜溜的液体流进男人的手心再蘸湿自己的两根手指。他喜欢他们一起来，好比共同拆开最隐秘的礼物，他喜欢男人粗糙的手指带着他的不停地往里挤的感觉，酸涩又胀满，比平时做爱多出无数倍的情动揉捏着他的心脏和肺叶让他几乎不能顺利呼吸了，他在自己体内感觉到Tom手指的轮廓，以及他像Tom所说的那样有多么紧又多么湿软，润滑剂被推到最深被体温暖热又顺着他的指缝滴下来，沾湿他们的手腕。他窒息着，空出来的一只手无力地攀着Tom的肩膀，仿佛全部的灵魂都用来在他的手指上操着自己了。

 

“想不想要，嗯？”男人粗重地喘着，紧紧盯着他专注又难以自已的表情问，而他胡乱点着头答应着，叫着Tom的名字还有其他毫无意义的破碎的句子，没过一会儿就不耐烦地抽出手指，握住男人润滑过的老二就要往后面捅，却不小心滑进自己沾满润滑液和细汗的臀缝里。“他妈简直，操，操——”他在Tom大声的咒骂里终于沉下腰让粗大的老二碾进他身体，他们同时低吼着，而Tom停不下来拽着他的腰向下按去的手。肉体挤压肉体的推进伴随几乎窒息的火热漫长没有尽头，直到他被男人彻底打开深入到最深。Tom一只手握着Joe的腰，另一只手摸着他汗湿的肋骨和敏感的胸口，每一下触碰都直接作用在他湿漉漉贴着小腹的老二上，他忘情地紧闭着眼睛，浑身紧绷，指甲嵌进Tom后颈的皮肤里。

 

“Relax kid，”Tom嘶哑的声音也紧绷着，像只要一点火星子就能点燃，拇指摩擦过Joe抿得紧紧的嘴角，Joe就在他手心里垂着头，“操，你简直他妈的要杀了我了。”Joe长长地呼吸，额头抵着他的，小心翼翼晃动腰肢让深埋的阴茎小幅度上下滑动着。“也许是件好事，”他像只大猫那样贴着Tom的脸颊弯起嘴角笑了一声，汗水沾湿他的嘴唇，他顿了顿，呼吸开始被越来越深入的抽动顶弄得更加混乱，声音沙哑得就像刚刚哭过，“我以后每天早上都可以这样……杀你一次。”说着他眯起眼睛，缓慢而投入地在Tom的老二上操自己，扭动着让每一下都恰到好处地顶到他最喜欢的地方，而Tom则是那个一边被骑得直咬牙一边还要扶着Joe留下一部分理智看着他以免他们玩过了头的人。男人死死盯着他没有答话，就好像只要张一张嘴就能活活吃了他一样，他察觉到了，兴奋而情动不已，哭诉般地一声声呻吟，直到Tom开始曲起膝盖改变姿势好让阴茎在Joe的里面滑入得更深，好能掐进他汗湿的滑溜溜的小屁股把他举起来一点然后大幅度地顶进那个紧致火热的身体里，他们都快到了，都忍不了太久，互相把脸深埋进对方的颈窝里胡乱嚷嚷着。Joe咬他热得发红的耳廓和颈后结实的肌肉块直到毫无体面地啜泣出声，他被操射了，精液在小腹上弄得一塌糊涂，软绵绵地趴在Tom身上像浑身被抽了筋一样一动也不动，Tom把他从身上揭下来，他就乖乖地蹭过去撸动着男人蓄势待发的阴茎，懒洋洋地冲他伸出舌头，直到Tom再也坚持不住，粗喘着草草套弄了几下射在他嘴里。

 

Joe闭着眼睛把精液在嘴里含了一会儿才咽下去，Tom大汗淋漓地倒在枕头里，一直看着他。

 

“我知道你在想什么。”过了像是一个世纪那么久，Joe皱着眉眼睛也不睁地冒出来一句。

 

“哈？”Tom揉了揉眼睛问。

 

Joe转过脸看着他，把手指凑到唇边做了个抽烟的动作。然后他们同时被逗得哈哈大笑，黏糊糊地滚着搂在一起。

 

 


End file.
